Oops
by i.am.somewhat.crazy
Summary: Ever thought that Harry and Draco are the best of friends? Draco has a crush on Mione. Prof Jeavons' lessons. See what happens. Humour, that's all. To tickle your funny bone.


"Draco Malfoy," Professor Jeavons thundered, "In Mervin's name, what are you doing, young man?"

Draco looked up slowly at Prof. Jeav. "Erm…" he stuttered trying to buy time from his professor while trying to remember the spell for rubbing the words on the piece of paper on his desk.

"Don't you at least have the decency to stand up, young man?" The Professor's eyes shot a warning at Draco.

Draco stood up, in front of his eyes, the words disappeared. But he had not said the spell yet. The Professor was walking towards him now. Harry Potter turned around to catch his eye and winked. Draco sighed in relief.

"I asked you what you were doing, Draco, what have you been up to?" The Professor's eyes glared at his eyes intently.

"I was just trying to," Draco looked at him as innocently as he could, "Grab everything you said?" he said half-mockingly.

"Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake, pay attention to your surroundings" he sighed and turned back to the whiteboard.

"Whew," he sighed. "Close one." He muttered under his breath.

Hermione turned around to look at him and Draco caught her eye. Draco smiled breathlessly. He was writing something about her. Her eyes and smile were much more interesting than Professor Jeav's Magicology lessons. Anyway, Draco wondered if Harry can bring back the words. They were too precious, just too precious. As if by cue, the words on the paper returned. Draco shared a little smile with Harry before continuing the flow of beautiful words on the little piece of paper, drawled in Draco's cursive writing.

"Hey Draco,"

"Huh," Draco turned around to meet his best pal, Harry Potter. His eyes twinkled a little, Draco noticed. Still with the big glasses and messy hair, Harry was just what Draco hated the most. Yet Draco and Harry were drawn up together and were since the trip to the Forbidden Forest. Only Harry and Draco knew this, and they vowed to keep it a secret.

"Writing about someone special?" Harry asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know who," Draco looked behind Harry's shoulder and met the girl of his dreams, Hermione.

"Hey Mione, what are you waiting for? Join us," Draco shouted over the racket of noises.

"Draco, why don't you admit it to her, that you like her?" Harry asked softly so that only the two of them could hear.

"What if she rejects me?" Draco asked worriedly.

"She likes you, I am sure." Harry assured him.

"Can you ask for me?" Draco asked hopefully.

"What? No way." Harry looked shocked.

"Why not?" Draco did not bother to hide his emotions.

"Hey guys," Hermione stepped in.

"Hey Mione," the two guys chorused in unison.

"Did I interrupt you guys?" she asked.

"No, nothing like that." Draco shared a wink with Harry again.

"Okay it is like this, Draco likes someone, and wants to ask her out.  
But he does not know if she likes him." Draco looked bewilded. How can he say that?

For a second, Hermione looked shocked and heartbroken. Then she stuttered, "Oh, who is it?" she asked, fear showing in her eyes. She bit her lip and tried to hide her emotions. But Harry could see the moisture welling up in her brown eyes.

"Hey Harry, can we talk for a minute?"

Hermione turned so that Draco cannot see her withered face. Draco and Harry stopped in a corner.

Draco gave a hard punch on Harry's face. "Awwhh," Harry groaned.

"That is for asking her like that, you dumb idiot." Draco glared at him, his eyes burning with anger.

Harry withdrew his hand to reveal a bloody nose. "Oh Mervin," Draco gasped. "God, I am so sorry, Harry," Draco hugged him muttering sorry all the way.

"I am so sorry, I never meant to hit you that hard. I am terribly sorry." Harry glared at him before muttering something that made his bloody nose become normal again. Draco hugged Harry again. He did not want Harry angry again.

"It's okay, really it is okay."

As Draco released him from his tight hug, Harry stepped a step back. "At least you know she is jealous of your girlfriend, whom is fortunately her. You now know she likes you,"

"Yeah, you're right. Should I ask her now then?"

"Up to you…" Harry walked back to his room with Draco trailing behind confused.


End file.
